


A Gift from Me to You

by Killjoy013



Series: Deadpool and the Improv Therapy Sessions [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:52:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy013/pseuds/Killjoy013
Summary: Okay, Russ had a not-so-secret secret. He hated Christmas with a fiery passion. And he seems to be the only in this damned world who didn't like the false kindness and greediness in the air. Wade seemed to be a long lost elf with the way he was bathing in the Christmas spirit.





	A Gift from Me to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nella_and_the_Pen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nella_and_the_Pen/gifts).



> Hi! This fic is a gift to a Lovely, show-stopping, amazing, friend of mine, Nell. Happy birthday! I hope you like it.

**A Gift from Me to You**

 

Okay, Russ had a not-so-secret secret. He hated Christmas with a fiery passion. And he seems to be the only in this damned world who didn't like the false kindness and greediness in the air.

It was indifference at first. He'd watched Die Hard and chill on his break. Then slowly over time, it twisted something in his gut to see a Mall Santa or hear a Salvation Army bell.

He itched at the mere mention of tinsel in conversation. Whatever. Call him a Grinch or a Scrooge or A Humbug or what the fuck ever. Look at him like they just killed their dog and then ran over it. He could care less.

Fuck it. He didn't own them anything. If you came at Russel with eggnog he'd gagged. It tasted like an ill cow had jizzed in a cup and then they put spices in it. He glared at people who tried to get him into the spirit.

Usually, people just think he's Jewish and leave him alone. But this year it was different.

Because of one Wade _fucking_ Wilson.

Russel growls as Christmas music blasted in the room next to him and he buried his head in his pillows.

"HAVE A HOLY GOLLY CHRISTMAS ITS THE BEST TIME OF THE YEAR-"

Russel screamed but it was drowned out. He spent the past month ignoring Wade's constant suggestion of baking cookies or going to see the red-clad man.

He liked Wade. He was like a brother or a father figure to him even though he never said to his face. Wade knew when to back off whenever Russ got mad. He turned soft when Russ had nightmares and let him stay up. Wade didn't try to change him. He was just there when needed him. Russ could curse at him and threaten to burn him to hell and Wade would just give him a hug.

He, _maybe_ , loved Wade but he was getting on his nerves because of his hard-on for Jolly Ol' Saint Nick (Maybe Wade just like grey-haired old men but hey, who was he to judge?)

Russel thought he was being nice by not telling Wade he didn't like the holiday. But the teen was _this_ close to torching the pine tree in the front room.

Vanessa was more lenient with celebrating. She made hot chocolate for him with red and green marshmallows when he couldn't sleep. She bought him a sweater that was a deep maroon. It was plain enough to wear every day but just festive enough.

His blood boiled at the thought of the secret Santa thing going on in the mansion and the constant Christmas music. God, he could see why Magneto snapped. Even Ellie, fucking Miss Brooding and Emo herself was wearing a Santa hat while Yuki was wearing elf ears. And if he hears Peter Maximoff speed around with jingle bells around his ankles one more time...he might blow up the mansion. It wouldn't be the first time the place has gone up in flames.

It was reaching to a boiling point and he was close to exploding. He quietly explained during school to Beast that he wasn't fond of the holiday and the mutant's eyes widened but thankfully he didn't push.

"Since the break begins tomorrow and your finals will be handed back to you...yes, please start groaning, get it all out, we will be watching.....The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe. You may not fall asleep but you can study for other classes."

Russ studied for his tactics classes and put in his headphones to blast Biggie. Class ended in a blur and he got up quickly, shoving his shit in his backpack. Russel and Wade fought tooth and nail for Russ to live with Wade and not at the mansion, much the chagrin of the Professor and Colossus.

Vanessa honked her horn as he walked out the door but Kurt Wagner appeared in front of him with a wide smile.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Uh, I don't know..."

"Just for a while."

"Oh...okay. I'll text Ness-"

There was a poof of blue and then Kurt was tapping the window of Vanessa's car. He smiled gently at her and said something that made her nod. Kurt poofed behind him that made Russ jump and curse.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"I, uh, noticed that you don't like this time of the year."

"Yeah. It's cold. My powers are fire."

"I don't think that's it."

"Shouldn't you hate this time too? I mean, all this is fake! The fake kindness and-and false hope-"

" _Is_ it? Don't these kids look happy? Hopeful?"

"For presents. For break and-and not what it's supposed to be about."

"What do you think it is supposed to be about?"

"Family, right?"

"It is. We are a family."

" _You_ might be a family with them but I'm not one of you.'

"You still have a family."

"Sorry, Nightie. I really don't.'

"Why do you lie to yourself and push yourself away from them?"  
  
"Who the hell are you talking about?"

Kurt nodded toward Ness's car. "Wade and Miss Vanessa. They love having you. You're like their-"

" _No_. No, I'm not. I will never be."

"Why not?"

"They wouldn't-I don't expect them to-I couldn't  _possibly_ deserve-"

"They love you," Kurt said firmly and Russ scoffed softly. Something passed over Kurt's bright eyes and he placed a patient hand on Russ's shoulder. Russ didn't flinch away or get angry but rather he just sighed. Kurt smile knowingly.

"Will you let them in more?" Kurt pleaded, making his eyes wide and all cute. Russ huffed and tried to look away but Wagner just kept appearing in front of him.

"Ugh, fine! I'll promise that I will try. Stop giving me those eyes or I'll torch you, furball." Russ said, trying to be gruff and touch but his eyes softened at Kurt's sharp teeth peek through lips as they pulled into a genuine smile.

Russ left with a soft smile and before he could get in the car, Kurt shouted, "Merry Christmas, Russel."

Russ laughed quietly.

"You too, Nightie."

He got in the car and the drive was pleasant, Russ caught Vanessa up in all that happened and before long they were in the apartment. The angry knot in Russel's stomach lightened up even when he saw the web of red and silver tinsel across the walls.

Wade passed Ness a glass of eggnog that she took a sip of and sputtered, "Jesus...you use the whole bottle, babe?"

"Only half."

Ness rolled her eyes but took another sip and grimaced. Wade gave Russ a hot chocolate packed with Marshmallows and drowned it in chocolate syrup. Russ took a sip and hummed.

"Can really taste the diabetes in it. I love it."

"Just a splash."

Russ grinned but he remembered what Kurt asked.

"I...thank you. Thank you so much for letting me stay here. And be here. I don't know if I deserve it or earned it but..but thank you so much. I know I'm difficult and moody but you two helped me. You're...family. I've always wanted to be a part of one and be adopted." He confessed his hand fiddling with his earbuds as his phone continued the play music. Silence followed him and he backed-tracked as he kept his eyes on Wade's fuzzy unicorn socks.

"Or-or not. I just thought...I assumed you wan-" Wade and Ness cut him off by hugging him tightly

"We love you."

Russel's heart stuttered in his ribcage. He couldn't have heard that right.

"What?"

"We _love_ you. We were going to-actually, Wade, get his present." Ness said as Wade sniffed. He grabbed a gift-wrapped box under the tree and handed to a dumbstruck Russel.

"Open it."

"But it's not Chri-"

"We really want you open this now."

Russel nodded and ripped the wrapping paper off the box. He gently pulled the golden lid off. He slowly pulled the yellow and red tissue paper out one sheet at a time to reveal an envelope.

He looked at the couple puzzled before they gestured to him open it grinning almost nervously.

Russel tore open the flap. It was a sheet a paper. A legal document. with shaking hands, he read it out loud as he voice wavered.

"Co-consent to Adoption."

"All you have to say-"

"Yes! _Yes_ , a million fucking times yes. Thank you. Thank you!" He said blinking back tears and hugging them tightly. Ness kissed the top of his head as Wade rubbed his back.

"Welcome to the Family, Russ."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Stay tuned and Stay safe. KJ out!


End file.
